Kingdom Hearts: The Raft
by Erimaki
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Please review. SoraXKairi. RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kingdom Hearts

Information: This is what I have updated so far. Remember I'm doing this at school so sorreh people. I deleted the other one so this is what I got. REVIEW please.

"We're off!" Riku exclaimed as he and Sora pushed the large,wooden raft off the shoreline. It was a dark night on Destiny Islands; there wasn't a single light on. The pale red moon was the only light that they had to work with.

"C'mon boys you can do better than that!" Kairi said to them giggling, with a coy smile.

They finally got the boat off the shore, and into the vast,blue ocean. Sora and Riku quickly jumped onto the raft before it was to late to get on.

"Do you think…that we'll ever see our friends, and family again?" Kairi asked the boys.

"Maybe, but who knows?" Riku answered her with a shrug.

"I'm sure we will one day…after we see some other worlds…" Sora said looking out across the ocean.

Kairi smiled and said,"Yeah. I hope that doesn't take to long."

"We might never see them again." Riku said looking at Sora, his piercing blue eyes trying to get a reply out of his friend.

There was a long awkward silence between them. The only noise was the steady ocean rocking the large raft back and forth gently.

Riku was the only on to speak after what seemed like an eternity,"We should get some rest…We've been working all day."

Sora laid on his back and yawned as he said,"Yeah I'm tired anyway."

Kairi went to the side of the raft closest to Sora, and Riku went to the opposite of Kairi. Kairi whispered,"Good Night…Sora…Riku…"

They didn't answer but she that they meant well. She stayed up until she heard snoring, and before she laid down she looked at her island. A single tear fell down her check as she soaked in the very image of it. She wiped away her tear laid down, and fell asleep.

Sora woke up from the noise of a seagull cawing. He began to rub the sleep from his blue eyes, as he sat himself up. He was about to yawn loudly, but then saw Kairi still sleeping. He restrained the yawn so it was quieter and looked for Riku. He found him cutting up fruit for them to eat. He looked up and said,"Hey Sora come help me will ya? C'mon I know you're hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

Sora cut some fruit up, and began to eat. Minutes later Kairi woke up from her sleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and walked towards Riku.

"Hey Kairi. Are you hungry?" asked Sora.

"Not really…Thanks though."

The rest of the day was used onto talking about what they would do in other worlds, training with wooden swords, sleeping, and playing little games. Finally nightfall came. Malevolent clouds hid the moon. The ocean seemed to bombard the raft with wave after wave. The three friends went to center of it and tied a rope around each of their waists to the mast.

"Hold on! The raft is falling apart!" Riku yelled at the two. A whole chunk of the raft was gone along with their provisions.

Sora held Kairi close while Riku held onto the mast.

The last sound the three heard were the ropes snapping, and the raft tearing apart….

Sora awoke abruptly. He was on the beach of an island. Sand had gotten into his hair, shoes, shirt, and mouth. He gagged trying to get the sand out. For a second he thought that is was Destiny Islands again, but he noticed there weren't any houses. It looked deserted. A thought then came to him…Where's Riku? Kairi? He got out as much sand as he could, and began calling for his friends. After wandering the beach he saw Kairi unconscious on the beach. His maroon red hair covered her beautiful eyes. He called quietly at first, and then louder for her to wake up. She awoke and looked around.

"Sora…where are we?"  
"I dunno Kairi…"

"Where's Riku?"

"I dunno…hopefully on the island."

The island had many palm trees that held a surplus of coconuts, and bananas. The two, after looking at the rest of the beach for Riku, went into the "forest" to look for him. They began to call Riku's name, but slowly stopped. They went into a cave, and lo and behold…Riku was asleep in it. The two friends sighed as they shook him for a little bit, but then Sora had a different approach.

"Riku…Riku. RIKU!" Sora yelled.

Riku mumbled something about five more minutes, but awoke after Sora yelled. He said, "There you are…. I've been looking—"

"Yeah, that's why you were sleeping," Kairi said coyly. She giggled.

Riku smiled back at her and said, "Guys lets go explore a little."

Sora and Kairi nodded in agreement and the trio set out across the beautiful island. There was a waterfall, which fell into a giant lake, and many different types of animals…none of them seeming to be harmful. There hunger began to show, as their stomachs began to growl louder by the minute, and stopped for some bananas, and other fruit. After they were done they walked onto what seemed to be a camp.

"Did you guys see any other people here?" Riku asked.

"No…" Kairi and Sora answered simultaneously.

"Then who did this…?"


End file.
